The Code of a Warrior
by SirFortesque
Summary: Dbz/ Buffy Fusion Evil has much faces, and much forms. But the sorces of it all is unknown untill... it is discovered.


Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Dragon Ball Z, or any other works of fiction included in this story. You Can not sue me, so do not try . Other than that reviews are welcomed and so is criticism ( but don't flame me to bad). This is basically my Version of the seventh season of Buffy. Spike has just got his soul back and is on his way to Sunny dale when something comes up. And in the Dbz timeline it take places after DBZ and before DBGT. Vegeta has stooped down into a deep depression. He still trains but very rarely (that is still a lot even for the average z sensei) and has been drinking a lot, and enough to become very unhealthy(enough means by Sayjin standards is about 3 Vodka bottles in three hours every 5 hours for a period of about 3-5 times a week).

Chapter 1 Evil Never Sleeps

Evil has a thing about it. A very mysterious thing about it. Evil always starts on a stormy night , a foggy cemetery or god knows where. Sometimes they happen in the strangest of places. IN this case our little evil brews in the men's restroom, but it is not about to stay _little _for long.

As he walked into the restroom, he could see the opposed contact. He wasn't the type he suspected. A very normal looking person. He wore a pair of faded blue jeans, that almost looked as faded as his current spirit. He had a plain black long sleeved shirt. His hair was short, jelled and bleached. His nails were painted black , his skin's complexion was abnormally pale. And he wore a very expensive looking leather Jacket, or it least it used to look expensive. It seemed like it had been through a lot. Hell it seemed that he had been through a lot.

Alright maybe he wasn't your run of the mill person, but he had seen stranger sights in his time. He surmised the man's ability. He could not harm him. That set him at a bit of ease. Although, he still searched deeper into his energy reservoir. Trying to figure this man and his _species_. He smirked to himself. 'So this man is a one of them blood suckers, but why do I sense a soul residing in his carcass'. 'He still one of those undead types yet he has one'. 'How can a being with no beating heart have a soul'. 'Oh well best not trouble myself with such trivial matters; stranger things have happed'. 

He was snapped out of his train of thought when the man spoke to him, Very rudely in fact. In a very false sounding British accent. 

"Well there mate, are you just going to stand there or do you have the thing I need". 

"I suppose you mean the radar correct". 

The man replied in slight agitation, "OF course I mean the radar, that is what I asked for". 

"You will hold up your end of the bargain correct, I mean you will tell me the location of the Key or so to speak who it is"

"Yeah, Yeah I told you I will". 

"By the way my name is the Spike" Spike waited for the man to reply with his name but he simply grunted"

"My name is not for you to know or anyone else." "And i have no need to know your name all I want to know is the name of the GIRL". 

"Why the hell do you bloody need her anyway, You don't serve Glory do you, cus that one hell god is no more". "I don't think you want to go to some god forsaken hell dimension also". "So what is it then".

"That is my business and mine alone". "Besides it's not her I want it's some of that Energy". 

"What are you talking about mate, The energy is the Key you can't split the Key".

Spike looked at the man as if he were insane. 'What the hell is this man talking about, taking energy from the key'. 'He must be lying you can't take energy from the key'. 'Can You'. Spike started to become slightly flustered with the man.

"Simple minded fools, That Girl is Alive, The energy has been altered". "It is now her KI, her life energy, her essence". "Essentially the Key has become her life energy and soul". 

"And a physical body was made to house it all." "Her KI is the key, I can take some; I only need a little". 

He wondered if the man Knew whether or not Dawn was made from Buffy. If there was a flaw in his thinking. 'Probably not though, from the looks of things it seems that he knows more of this stuff than I do'. Spike was also worried. Dawn pretty much now hated him, but he still cared for her in a big brother sort of way. He wanted no harm to come to the lil' bit. 

"This energy draining won't hurt her will it". "I mean she will be ok".

"She will be sick for a while and the process will most likely be painful, but yes she will be fine".

"How Painful".

"Nothing I bet She can't Handle"

"Alright but I have to warn you getting to her and especially getting her energy won't be bloody easy".

"Oh why is that"?

"It just so happens that her sister is the Slayer"

"So what's your point".

"My point is that she is the killer of demons, SLAYER of vampires, _the _ strongest women on the planet". "What's your point". "Humph, who the bloody hell do you think you are".

The man looked slightly taken aback by Spikes sudden outburst but shrugged it off, this got Spike more agitated.

"Once again your ignorance shows, she maybe very strong, I do not doubt that". Although to say that she is the strongest female on the planet is an exaggeration". 

"what are you saying"

"I am saying there are others who are much stronger than her". "She will be no trouble for me"

"Your lying, what you say is ridiculou ...."

"Believe what you will, it does not matter to me". " I will give the address to the location of the radar, that is if you want it of course". " IF you give me the name of the girl". "All I need is her name and a possibly a description and I will be able find her". 

Spike paused for a moment. As if in deep thought. His hand shakily reached up to take the slip of paper with the address on it from the mans hand. He face seemed nervous, nervous of what to come, what might happen to Dawn. Though it was mostly excitement and anticipation that beamed through his features rather that nervousness. 

Excitement of what he was about to accomplish. He smirked deliciously. He would finally be able to rid himself of those damned voices and spirits that haunted him so. But most importantly he would rid himself of that damn chip. For him this would be the beginning of his new life. Life he craved so much after The Glory incident. He had changed. Changed a lot, and his intent was to surprise Buffy and the others, maybe... even get a little revenge.


End file.
